


One Last Reminder

by Emm_loves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bad descisions?, Drunkenness, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hera Syndulla, Sabine is a mother hen, Secret Marriage, Shotgun Wedding, The Force, Unplanned Pregnancy, chopper still hates Kallus, omniscient perspective?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emm_loves/pseuds/Emm_loves
Summary: Ever since they liberated Lothal Hera Syndulla had felt like shit, little did she know that Kanan had left her one last suprise.  Though they both can blame her for a drunken shotgun wedding.(Kind of a fix-it.  I just wanted them to be truly happy together and secure in that before Kanan died.)(Disclaimer: later chapters will contain a minor OC and background proof of the Korkie Kenobi theory!)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Hera Syndulla, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, background Kallus/Zeb
Kudos: 31





	One Last Reminder

"Hera? Hey Hera, wake up!"

She opened her eyes to see the controls of the Ghost, and a very concerned looking Sabine. On a further examination, it was a good while later into the rotation than she remembered.

"Sorry if I startled you, just you disappeared earlier and no one could find you. Look, okay, I'm worried about you. We all went through a lot to liberate Lothal, but we still don't know what that interrogation droid did to you." She sat in the opposite seat, Kanan’s seat, and felt the loss again wash over her with that realisation. A look at Hera suggested the same reminder had hit her.

After sitting in companionable silence for a while, Hera stretched before attempting to get out of her pilot's seat, only to have her vision go to static. She stumbled forward a few steps before falling into the cockpit doorway, vision slowly returning as she found her bearings and leant against the doorframe. “Hera!” Sabine jumped out of her seat and dashed across the cockpit, tripping on the uneven flooring from years of haphazard repairs by Chopper. She stopped and crouched next to Hera, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re not okay. We’re all still not okay, the loss isn’t going to heal anytime soon; but you’re hurt. You have to let us help you.”

"Banthashit! I've been trying to avoid this Sabine, but I guess you're right." She sighed, and tried to get up only to be hit by another wave of nausea and visual static. "Honestly Sabine, if I don't make it up off this floor on my own in the next five minutes you can have Zeb carry me to kriffing medstation."

* * *

Hera could definitely feel the stares and whispers emanating from around the waiting room when Zeb carried her bridal style into the best equipped medstation in Capital city.

"Is that Captain Hera? ...... I heard she was tortured after she crashed ....... Should I give her my spot? ........ Mommy, Mommy, she's a hero! ........ I hope she's okay...." The mood shifted totally, as Lothal had only just been free for less than a month, and the idea of its liberators failing was terrifying to some.

She began to feel a blush of shame creep up her cheeks, only to meet Sabine's determined stare. "You're here because you liberated them, because you fully gave yourself to the rebellion. Never give in to it." Sabine’s speech wasn’t quite a whisper, though it was low enough to only be heard by it’s intended audience. A sentiment echoed in her tense posture and clenched jaw. She was just as uncomfortable being there as Hera was.

"Well, there you go. If you two don't mind we've got work to do; so just comm me if you need a pickup." Zeb muttered, clearly aware of the stares enveloping them from all sides, as he placed Hera on the end of a row of chairs in a corner of the waiting area. Once again the stares followed, this time as he loped away to continue with the repairs of the old Republic complex.

Hera settled into the chair, leaning against the wall, as she desperately tried to fight the overwhelming fatigue that had haunted her since they rid Lothal of the empire. Seeing this, Sabine checked around and saw the dozens gathered waiting for care, knowing that there was no way Hera would let herself be prioritised. “Sleep if you like,” she said softly. “It’ll be a while, and its time the rest of us take care of you.” After all, Hera had always been the one to parent the others. As she turned around, Hera was already asleep slumped against the wall.

* * *

*A few months earlier*

Kanan Jarrus was too drunk to have seen straight before he was blinded, maybe even too drunk to stand, but there was one thing he could focus on. That one thing was the most beautiful woman he’d ever known, Hera Syndulla. Her force signature was unique, and beautiful, always near enough to him. They hadn’t ever exactly formalised their relationship, but it wasn’t like they weren’t attracted to each other either.

Hera was also drunk enough to do things she’d easily regret. She didn’t usually get drunk, but some of the survivors of Chopper base had decided to go a few systems over to celebrate their survival, and she figured that her and Kanan needed a break. Speaking of Kanan, she thought he looked particularly handsome tonight, having abandoned his blindfold back on the Ghost.

“Heyyyyy.” He said, maybe a little too loud, as he stumbled the few feet towards her, using the edge of the bar to guide him. “You’re beautiful, I think I love you…….”

“You’re also a horrible flirt. Trust me, you’ve tried this on every time we’re both drunk.”

“But it’s worked every time, hasn’t it.” As he finished he reached up hesitantly to touch Hera’s cheek, before pulling her into a kiss. A kiss that lingered far more than any before. When they finally detached themselves from each other, they still stood inches apart, touching slightly at the hip as if they couldn’t afford to separate or lose that long craved intimacy.

Hera signalled the bar droid, and two shots of some undefined spirit were placed before them, only to be downed in unison. “Kanan!” She exclaimed, whatever was in that lost shot hit far harder than anything else she’d had that night. “Do you know what this place is famous for?” She hardly waited for him to reply, “shotgun weddings. Kanan Jarrus, I want you to prove to me that you love me like I love you”.

He was completely taken aback, he’d loved Hera for years, probably since she first opened up her home and life to him, but he’d always thought those nights spent just the two of them were purely sexual, not romantic. Force, I’m such an idiot! The only thing the training against attachments did is make me unable to recognise them. But instead of all of that he blurted out the only issue he could find:

“Don’t we need a witness?”

“It’s fine, he’d never tell.” Hera replied, gesturing to a very awkward and dishevelled looking Kallus drinking alone in the corner. He was still covered in bruises gifted to him by Thrawn, had an arm in a sling and was wearing ill-fitting hand me down clothes. “And, anyway, he looks too drunk to remember it tomorrow”.

It took more than a little convincing to get Kallus to leave with them, though no one had trusted Fulcrum more than the crew of the Ghost. They managed to drag him up the street, all stumbling and giggling, before ducking into the largely hidden chapel. Emerging maybe half an hour later, with Kanan carrying a veiled Hera in the direction of the Ghost, and Kallus seeking out another bar to drink alone.

Later that night, as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Kanan finally voiced his feelings since he’d first heard her voice. “I love you, Hera”.

* * *

Sabine was pacing, likely from anxiety and maybe hanger. They’d been waiting far longer than she’d expecting before being seen, only have them run test after test on Hera. She’d probably been there for seven hours. A fact Zeb didn’t seem that fond of, seeing as he’d already commed her maybe six times. Judging by the background noise Chopper wasn’t very happy either, and was taking it out on Kallus.

When the curtain surrounding Hera and the med-droid was finally pulled back, even someone with no force sensitivity could pick up on her relief. Especially when she jogged right to her side, narrowly avoiding a collision with someone taking the waste containers out for disposal.

“I assume you wanted your friend present for our results.” The med-droid droned in its supposedly reassuring voice.

“Thank you.” She squeezed Sabine’s hand, an old unconscious solidarity measure. She at least finally looked like she had slept, a reassuring sign.

“I am sorry to say that this took so long, but we had to be thorough. It was important to rule out minor internal bleeding or organ damage caused by your interrogation first, as they would’ve required surgery.” Sabine took this as a good sign, or at least a neutral one. “It seemed as though your only real ailment was severe fatigue, though it may also have another cause.”

Both women became tense, no knowing what the med-droid was hiding, or why he didn’t lead with it. “I assume congratulations are in order Captain Syndulla, you’re pregnant. Just under three months.” This time, their reaction was so strong the most force-blind person could read it from the other end of the room. Sabine was speechless. Hera caught somewhere between elated and terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed. I plan to make this a minimum 3 part series covering Hera's pregnancy with Jacen and the explanation of her *Vegas wedding*.
> 
> I might work in some other major rebellion era characters or surviving Jedi, I'm not sure!


End file.
